Cheerleaders!
by Iyaki no Ishi
Summary: Uhm...something. Really not what I normally write. Something new, though. So far, I have no idea where this is going. Just thought it would be decent, since I never write anything with Sakura in it. D


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own Sou. –nodnod-

--

"Rar! You idiot! You do it like _this_!"

"A-ah! Sorry, Sakura-san!"

The pink haired girl frowned and shook her head slightly, green eyes watching the three other people in the room. Being the captain of the cheerleading squad this year had been so much more fulfilling in her head. There would have been six girls, not including herself, and two guys to compliment both sides. They would move to the music of some of the lesser known artists in the world but still make a big hit in shorts and tight tops.

"Arg! Sakura! Tell Naruto to get out of the way! He won't listen to me!" Sakura blinked at the rather aggressive voice of one of the newer girls in school, a tanned teen with dark orange hair and fairly muscled limbs with the full form of an athlete. Her eyes fell to the blonde boy that was trying to make a scene in the middle of the gymnasium.

"Naruto! Get off the floor if you aren't going to follow the pattern!"

Instead of having the six other girls with two guys, she got four girls who weren't getting the drill, a chick who did everything right but never really smiled or looked like she was having a good time, and some girl who looked like she was always just getting out of a high, and both guys had been trying to get her to go out with them since freshman year. What was she going to do? "Come on, guys! We only have a week to get the first drill down before the first game! Could you _try_ to understand it?" She pointed a finger at the routine on the wall and scowled. After everyone except the girl who knew it all was looking at it, Sakura turned on her heel and walked off. "Pheew. I'll be right back. Just…try…and learn something." She said loudly.

--

The school halls were quiet as the pink haired teen strolled without a sound down the marble-tiled hall that led to the room she was trying to reach. She turned into a darkened room with only one lightened computer screen and knocked quietly on the door.

"Knock knock. Sou, you here?" Sakura chuckled softly as a copper haired girl popped into view from behind the computer she was at.

"Uhm uhm, maybe? Yeah. I'm here. No, I'm not looking up porn using the schools computers. What do you think I am, irresponsible?" A finger pushed her glasses up further onto her nose so she could see. "Oh. Yo, Sakura! What can I help you with?" Sou sat back down as Sakura walked over and leaned on the desk beside her friend.

"What are you listening to?" She asked, noticing the bar that was flashing 'Paused' at the bottom of the screen.

"Nothing much. Just a song I happened to stumble onto. You know Rock Lee and Kimimaro can dance? Well damn can they dance. Sexy dance." Sou smiled roughly and clicked the 'Play' button and turned the volume up.

On the screen, the two teens Sou had mentioned were actually dancing, and well. They were dancing expertly to a song Sakura had never heard of, but obviously Sou had.

"It's called Coming Undone Wit It. It's Korn's Coming Undone and Franchise Boys Lean Wit It, Rock Wit It. It's…ah…really sexy." She leaned back and smirked. "Ah. I love my job."

"What is your job?" Sakura asked slowly, knowing she was going to get an answer that wasn't wonderful.

"To find things that will indeed embarrass people at this school." After a second, she leaned towards the screen again and stopped the song from playing a second time. "So? How is your cheerleading thing?" She asked the pink haired girl.

"Awful. The only person who has it down is the girl you told me to look at, and she apparently cannot smile. Naruto is getting in everyone's way, Lee…well…Lee keeps knocking the others down. And Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Temari just don't get it." Sakura sighed and slipped into a chair just as Sou started to stand.

"Hey! I can go and check out what they're having trouble with. You can…look through my computer to see if you get an idea for another drill." Sakura nodded at Sou for the help and moved to her computer chair.

"Good luck." She sighed, dully clicking on the mouse.

"Ahaha. You too, Sakura-san. And remember! If it looks dangerous, it probably is." And then she was gone, out of the room.

Sakura sighed. Sometimes she asked herself how she and Sou became friends.

--

End chapter one! I…have no idea where this is going. The idea just popped up in my head. And I went with it. Might update soon. I have procrastination issues.


End file.
